User talk:69.116.139.24
Language/Useless Pages Do not create useless pages with swearing in them, or face the consequences. RE: B.S. If you've seen the crap I've had to deal with them, you'd know why I was doing this. That user also happens to be a hypocrite, telling others to go improve their grammar, when the comments he tells them to do so is usually wrong. Also, how would you know I don't go outside and have a social life (rhetorically, of course, I get along with most people in my class)? Jeez, I'm only insulting this ONE user who has been giving the rest of the wiki crap and one of my good friends a load of slander. I'm sick and tired of people calling me a bully when they think I act that way to ALL users. Well, I don't. Where you see me insulting a user, it's most likely this irritating person named "CleanWater28". He has given me crap since before he even registered, and a few people actually just want him to go. Find a list of all the times when I was a bully, and you'll see it's usually a response to CleanWater28 being stupid (as usual). No offence, you're irritating. You do realize that (for some reason) nobody with power wants to ban him? I've asked for this to happen on the wiki's former Shout Box widget months ago, but my (and a few others') requests just get ignored. Also, you'll notice my good friends IbraheemSajid and DogDays124 have also had arguments with him, so why don't you tell them to stop "bullying" instead of just me? Also, I don't give about what some Anon. user has to say about me without even knowing half of the story, which started about 3~5 months ago. You tell me to leave the vandals/bullies alone, yet you call me a bully and yet you constantly think that messaging me about CleanWater28/AchieverBeaver88 commiting suicide will help the case. Frankly, I don't give about whatever the hell happens to him either. Oh yeah, and you're a tad late to join the flame war against me. That ended a while ago. Seriously, why do you only nag me with your pointless messages? Who the hack said I wanted to be an admin? I'd abuse my power by banning trolls, spammers, and vandals without warnings or reason. If continuing my case against the resident troll means losing my chance of adminship, well, fire away,' I don't want it'. Before you post another random message about internet-caused depression/obesity/crap/bull/baloney, try having a talk with the other people that did the same thing as I did. Enough crap already, stop nagging me. Sure man, whatever. Report me for something I've already stopped. By the way, I choose who to insult. Ask some of the users around me what they think of me first, then troll some more. A few reasons why you irritate me: *Why the heck would there be a point to report this website for flaming? *Why do you constantly pick on me? *Why is your grammar so terrible? *You know next to nothing about me *You think you're better than everybody because "you'll report them" or some BS Also, how old are you? That I'd like to know. ASK THE USERS AROUND THE WIKI FOR THEIR OPINION ON ME BEFORE YOU TRY FEED ME SOME MORE OF YOUR BS. Didn't I tell you to ask users around the wiki on their opinion of me first? Also, most of your comments on me are wrong: *If I had no life, I would be dead wouldn't I? (That's a pun, if you can't figure it out) *I'm not 12. I'm 13. *Going outside and playing sports is boring. What does it accomplish? *Sunlight? Not for me, I hate heat and bright lights. *I'd get on perfectly with all my classmates if half of them weren't complete douchebags like you. *Also, it's December, so I'm on holiday. *Wrong. I use the computer TO play video games. *My record for video gaming was just over a month, in which I finished 4 games for the DS (on an emulator) *Again, sports = Not ME *Girls aren't important to me. All they do is suck up all your money, nag you to death, then slowly drain your life away. Again, ask the other users here around for their impression of me, or stop the flow of anus pus coming from your mouth. BTW, checked your contribs list. You're also 12, and you told other people to improve their grammar while you even admitted yours was as bad. THAT'S what I despise. HYPOCRITES. All right. You know, I don't know why on Earth we keep doing this. At first even I admit it was a legitimate reason. But now, just saying, I think you're doing what you wanted me to stop doing in the first place (sighs). I'll only be using these bullets to make conversation, not strike war from now on (with the exception of trolls/spammers/vandals, etc.) *You call me a stalker, yet you checked my backgrounds? Interesting... *I certainly hope not. *I'm actually not obese, and I even though I eat a lot (healthily, mind you) I haven't gained weight for 3 years. 43kg straight. *Yeah, I usually get that for my sarcastic sense of humor from my peers. *Yes, a lot of the world is composed of inconsiderate douches, half who are addicted to Facebook, texting, etc. *Yeah, but on the downside, high school next year. Gonna be the little fish on the big pond again. *That was to prove a point - perseverance *My favorite "sports" are air hockey and chess. I hate moving around a lot. I openly admit I'm lazy on many occasions but use it for humor. *No, no, no, you see, at my old old school, the girls there were absolutely bee - itchy. The girls at my old school were even worse, and giggled too much as well. It's was extremely tiring, to some of the guys and our teachers (they openly said it). Try the computer for 4 months. Still doin' it. I get what you're saying too. All my friends are trying to peer pressure me into using Facebook. I don't give about that crap. Justin Bieber is a waste of time. Linkin Park any day for me. Maybe we could start over. Truce? Because frankly, I'm tired of arguing with people who are OK, I guess.